


三个字

by missyeqingcheng



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I Love You, M/M, Steve is the best husband ever, Steve是最好的丈夫, Tony has issues with saying it, Tony 就是说不出口, but that's okay, 我爱你, 没关系
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyeqingcheng/pseuds/missyeqingcheng
Summary: 就三个字。他只需要说三个字。他必须想办法说出口，不然Steve可能会离开的。就三个字，三个音节，算上名字九个。他知道这不算多。





	三个字

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts), [http://archiveofourown.org/works/1157452](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F1157452).



就三个字，三个音节，算上名字九个。他只需要说一次。就一次。哪怕他只说一次，Steve也会觉得满足。

Tony从工作台起身，环视整个实验室，从房间这头走到那头。天很晚了，太阳已经落下去了。“Jarvis？”他的声音在实验室里听起来很小，他讨厌这个。

“先生？”

“如果他因为我说不出来而离开怎么办？”Tony说。他停下脚步盯着天花板，声音柔软。他知道Jarvis并不在天花板上，而是存在于遍布三个国家、六个城市的一系列服务器里，其中两个所在的仓库连核爆都摧毁不了。但是，有个注视的方向感觉比较好。

“他不会的，先生。”

Tony想要大笑。他把手指插进头发里，叹了口气，“你怎么知道？”

“我计算过了，先生。”

Tony眨眨眼，反应了一会儿，“你计算了Steve会因为我说不出我……说不出那句话而离开的几率？”

“当然，先生。我的首要职责是且一直是您的幸福和安康。Steve Rogers现在对您的这两项指标都非常重要。”

他用一只手盖住了脸。“几率是？”

“小于——”

“Jarvis！”

“0.475%，先生。”

好吧，这至少是个安慰。难得有一次，几率是对他有利的。但还是有这种可能性。几乎是半个百分之一的可能性。

“想要告诉他那半个百分之一实际上是什么意思吗，Jarvis？”Steve说着走下楼梯进入实验室，盯着Tony僵直的后背。

“当然，先生。那半个百分之一代表着您和Steve Rogers结束现有的关系是极不可能出现的情况。”

“什么？”Tony再次抬头看向天花板。只要不用看向Steve就好。

“我已经和Rogers队长就这个话题进行过深入的探讨，先生。我确信我的计算是正确的。”

Tony想要逃开然后藏起来，不去看身后的Steve是什么表情。

“Tony。”

“事实上！”Tony大步走向电脑控制台。“我现在就可以调整你的程序——”

“Tony。”Steve说着伸手握住Tony的左手，把它包进自己掌心。“他没有说错。”

“你不能预知！”Tony大声说，“也许你今天不会，今年不会，或者十年内都不会，但是你总有一天会的！”

Steve倾身过去把Tony困在自己和工作台中间，他的手指握住Tony的手腕，按在微凉的金属上。“听我说，我不会离开。哪怕你永远说不出那句话。你知道为什么吗？”

Tony颤抖着吸了一口气，摇了摇头，目光只盯着Steve的衣领和那处的肌肤。他可以看见他昨晚留下的咬痕。

Steve凑近Tony，在他耳廓落下一个吻。“我不需要听到那句话。你已经告诉我了。当你不用我要求就补好我的制服的时候，你就已经告诉我了；当你来我床上和回自己床上次数一样多的时候，你就已经告诉我了；当你在我身边不再做Tony Stark，而是Tony，只是Tony的时候，你就已经告诉我了。”

他吻上Tony的脸颊，又到唇瓣，在胡茬上缓缓厮磨。“在你说你只想对我一个人说那句话的时候，你就已经告诉我了。你知道我不是执着于言辞的人。这就已经够了。”

“可是如果我——”

“Tony，我爱你。”

Tony感觉心提到了嗓子眼。就是这一刻。这一刻，他一定要把Steve留住。“Steve。”道歉，恳求，随便什么，只要能让他明白，能让他明白就好。

“再叫一遍。”Steve这么要求着，瞳孔放大。

Tony抬头看去，触到Steve眼神的时候，一阵颤抖自上而下传过他的脊柱。他认得那个表情。“Steve？”

Steve慢慢吸了一口气，闭了闭眼睛又睁开。“你叫我的名字的时候，我可以听到那句话。再叫一遍。”

“Steve。”Tony被拉近，他看到同样的颤抖传过Steve的脊柱。“Steve。Steve。Steve。”最后一句因为Steve紧贴着他的颤抖而喃喃无声。Tony感觉到自己微笑着弯起唇角。“Steve。”

\--------------------------------------------------

六个月后。

Steve走向Tony，看着他手法专业地把煎蛋翻了个面，摇了摇头。虽然Tony在吃上口味糟糕，但只要他想，就可以是个很棒的厨师。“我要去见奇异博士，今晚会晚些回来，爱你。”他在Tony用什么东西丢他之前迅速偷了个吻就往外走。（Tony总爱扔东西，而且准头几乎和Clint一样好。）

“我也爱你。真是讨厌，告诉Strange，要是他想把你绑去一下午来个银河旅行……”Tony停下了。他抬头看向Steve，而Steve震惊地看着他。他非常肯定，自己脸上也是一样的表情。

然而只一会儿，那表情就变了，Steve的脸上慢慢爬满了笑意，带着满足和 ** **绝对的掠夺欲**** 。Tony伸手把火关掉。“Strange可以等吧？”

“Strange可以等。”Steve确认，和Tony并肩往电梯走去。

如果有二十六分钟三十九秒的电梯录像从Stark大厦的数据库删除，转移到Tony的私人服务器上……唔，那也是他自己的事喽。


End file.
